Vigilancia
by Shelfu
Summary: RemusxNymphadora: Calor, mucho calor, con una Tonks con poca ropa y un sentimiento que él se niega a aceptar.


Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen blah blah JK Rowling blah blah y la Warner...

"Vigilancia"

Era la décimo quinta vez en el día que me sorprendía mirándolo de reojo

Era la décimo quinta vez en el día que me sorprendía mirándolo de reojo. ¿Acaso ese hombre no se daba cuenta lo que me hacía sentir? Desvié mi mirada, ¡era una tortura! A solo un paso de mi y sin poder siquiera tocarlo, todo por las malditas excusas.

"_Demasiado viejo, Demasiado pobre, Demasiado peligroso…" – _¡Demasiado ridículo! – ooops… ¿Lo dije en voz alta?

-¿Sucede algo Nymphadora? – me preguntó

-No…

--.--

Llevábamos una media hora allí. La orden nos envió a vigilar a Harry antes de ir a buscarlo a su casa para llevarlo a Grimmauld Place. Supuestamente el turno era de Mundungus junto a la señora Figg, pero lo corrieron para el día siguiente y los únicos disponibles éramos yo y Nymphadora. Bastante incómodo si me permiten expresarme con sinceridad. Mi relación con la chica había sido muy buena, ella era espontánea, carismática y muy divertida, todo lo contrario a mi… y eso me hacía verla como una amiga. ¿Por qué todo tuvo que acabar? Porque ella había decidido cruzar la línea…

_FLASHBACK_

_-¿Chocolate? – preguntó la pelirosa con dos tazas sobre una bandeja, mientras yo me encontraba leyendo en la biblioteca de Grimmauld Place._

_-Si, gracias – le contesté marcando la página del libro y dejándolo a un lado – Ya es tarde Nym… Tonks. ¿No tienes trabajo mañana en el ministerio?_

_-Si, pero tengo un poco de insomnio la verdad… me ha costado conciliar el sueño._

_-Vale, ¿Es por el regreso de Voldemort?_

_La chica guardó silencio. Supuse que era por haber escuchado el nombre de Voldemort, así que le sonreí y le levanté la barbilla para que me mirara a los ojos… error._

_-Tonks, ya debes acostumbrarte a oír su nombre, como dice Dumbledore, no debemos temerle._

_-No es eso… Remus._

_Ella me miró fijamente, y pude notar el brillo en sus ojos oscuros, y mi dedo que sostenía su barbilla sintió una descarga eléctrica. Ella humedeció sus labios y los entreabrió… segundo error. Esta niña era muy sexy y atractiva, demasiado, más de lo que cualquier cardiólogo recomendaría… y por Merlín, seguía mirándome a los ojos que resaltaban en su pálida tez. Y… se acercó peligrosamente._

_-Me gustas, Remus…_

_Tercer error, y quizás el más grave._

_Me acerqué y la besé. Acariciando sus labios que parecían dibujados con lápiz pastel, usando todo en realidad: Labios, dientes, lengua… Hasta que mi bendita alerta de raciocinio tintineó en mi mente._

_-No… Nymphadora._

_Ella abrió los ojos cuestionándome, la duda se dibujaba en sus preciosas facciones y yo me sentía el hombre más vil del mundo. Mancillando los labios de una princesa… ofreciéndole el terror de mi condición._

_-Lo siento pero no puedo. Soy demasiado viejo para ti._

_-Eso no importa, Remus…_

_-Demasiado pobre, mírame…_

_-Remus…_

_-Demasiado peligroso, soy un hombre lobo y…_

_-¡No me importa! Remus yo te quiero y eso debería bastarte… si tú me quieres yo…_

_-Es que no basta Nymphadora, esto no es un juego… -bajé la mirada- para mi tu tan solo eres… una niña, compañera de trabajo, nada más._

_El peso de aquella mentira se deslizó desde mi garganta hasta el fondo de mi estómago como una fría y pesada roca de hielo. Ella se levantó, con los ojos empañados y salió de la biblioteca sin decir nada más, dejando solo el olor a chocolate caliente._

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

De eso habían pasado solo dos semanas y no volvimos a hablar del tema. Nuestra relación se volvió muy tensa, pero nunca dejamos de saludarnos o actuar con naturalidad. Pero ahora todo era complicado, nos tocaba unos turnos juntos y no habíamos hablado en todo el trayecto. Suspiré y miré el cielo, hacía un calor infernal… al parecer había sequía. Harry caminaba y caminaba lejos de su casa, y bueno, era su tarea seguirlo y cerciorarse de que no corría peligro alguno y al menos le servía de distracción, puesto que la vista a la muchacha era mucho más apetecible.

Ir de _muggles _era comprensible, usar ropa ligera también lo era, por el calor, ¿Pero era necesario usar ropa tan… mini? Una playera blanca, ajustada al cuerpo por el sudor, con un escote extremadamente descarado y unos shorts deportivos que, por Merlín, parecían más una tanga que unos shorts. ¿La juventud era así de "expresiva" o ya se estaba haciendo demasiado viejo? Bueno, su ropa no era lo peor. Lo más difícil es que mostraba mucha carne, si… demasiada carne. Mostraba sin piedad su blanco y esbelto cuello con unos mechones rebeldes que se escapaban pegándose por el sudor. Maldita sea esa imagen lo iba a matar. _¡Compórtate Remus no eres tienes quince años! _– me decía hasta que la oí decir algo cómo: ¡Demasiado ridículo!

--¿Sucede algo, Nymphadora? – pregunté

-No…

--.--

_¡Claro que sucede algo! – _me dije a mi misma – _su indiferencia me mata,_ _su maldita calma me exaspera. _Caminé mas rápido para alejarme más de el. Llegamos a una plaza, donde Harry se sentó en uno de esos juegos _muggles _en los que uno se balancea, y nos quedamos tras un árbol que daba sombra.

-Qué calor… - suspiré

-Si, horrible… no se cómo pueden vivir así estos _muggles_

-Existe un aparato llamado aire acondicionado, es bastante efectivo.

-¿Cómo sabes eso? Yo nunca fui muy bueno en estudios _muggles_

-Mi padre es hijo de _muggles, _mis abuelos tienen uno de esos aparatos en su casa, funciona muy bien de verdad.

--.--

Nos quedamos allí unos minutos, mientras Harry parecía ensimismado en sus pensamientos. Mi pelirosa acompañante caminó un poco entre los árboles y divisé algo que hizo que, inconscientemente claro, mi sangre hirviera. Un hombre se le acercó, era un joven de su edad, veintitantos, vi como le susurró muy cerca del oído y ella se rió, luego de que el joven se marchara me aproximé hacia ella con aire indiferente.

-¿Qué quería? – le pregunté, tratando de sonar como si no me importara.

-Me preguntó si eras mi novio

-¿Y… qué le respondiste?

-¿Qué crees? – me dijo alzando una ceja.

Me sentí tonto. ¿Qué clase de actitud posesiva estaba yo tomando hacia ella? No éramos más que compañeros de trabajo, aunque aún así… Merlín, ella era tan linda… tan Tonks. Ah el calor me iba a matar de seguro, aunque no estaba muy seguro de que, el calor fuera por la maldita sequía o por la imagen de Nymphadora… bueno, ya saben. Tentadoramente expuesta Ella se sentó, posando su mano en el césped reseco al lado de ella y palpándolo, clara invitación para que yo me sentara. Era agradable estar al menos bajo la sombra de un árbol, aunque el hecho de que no hubiera viento lo matara. Tonks se aclaró la garganta y suspiró.

-Recuerdo – dijo- que una vez, cuando yo iba en Hogwarts, en mi quinto año, había una sequía parecida. Bueno… con mi antiguo novio solíamos meternos en el lago negro a escondidas de nuestros jefes de las casas.

-Ya lo creo. ¿No te encontraste con el calamar gigante en alguna de esas ocasiones? – pregunté riendo. Ella rió y negó con la cabeza.

-No, pero tuvimos varios problemas con los _gryndilows, _a Bill le robaron una vez el bañador – soltó una carcajada – Hubieras visto la cara que puso McGonagall, nunca la había visto tan… bueno no sé, su expresión era extraña.

-Pobre, debería jubilarse – Tonks volvió a reír – No tienes idea de cuantas canas le sacaron Sirius y James, eso debió envejecerla mucho más. Pobre… yo creo que nunca en su vida ha tenido tantos líos con alumnos de su casa después de ellos. Los gemelos Weasley son unos santurrones al lado de ellos.

-Ya me lo imagino, se divertían de lo lindo. Aunque hablando de McGonagall… creo que yo también la hice rabiar bastante, no sabes el escándalo que armó cuando me encontró en el dormitorio de chicos de la sala común de Gryffindor. Hasta la profesora Sprout se enfadó.

Alcé las cejas, incrédulo.

-¿Qué hacías en…?

-¿No te lo imaginas? – preguntó riendo

No quería imaginármelo. ¿Quién, en su sano juicio querría ver a la chica que le arrancaba suspiros en una lujuriosa escena con su ex novio? El no.

-Mal pensado – me dijo – Bill se hirió jugando al _quidditch _y se negó a ir a la enfermería. Y yo como buena novia le ayudé.

Y bueno… la mayor parte de la tarde estuvimos hablando de nuestra época en Hogwarts, aunque me sentía muy incómodo por el hecho de que, éramos de promociones completamente distintas, y me sentí un poco… ¿Pederasta? Por Merlín, Snape le había hecho clases a ella, cuando yo había sido compañero de clases de Snape. _Viejo verde _– me dijo mi maldita mente, torturándome a más no poder.

Seguimos a Harry, quien al notar el ocaso se dirigió a la casa de sus tíos. Cuando por fin entró en su resguardado hogar Tonks dio un suspiro y se desperezó. Caminamos, sin dejar de hablar, puesto que el estar sentados bajo el árbol nos había ayudado a soltarnos y entablar conversaciones. Ya íbamos bastante lejos, como para desaparecernos cuando la atolondrada metamorfomaga tropezó, y acto reflejo la atajé antes de que cayera.

-¿Estás bien?

-Si…

Se incorporó, de manera casi brusca y siguió caminando. Ahí estaba de nuevo, el maldito silencio incómodo que tanto nos había logrado vencer. Pero en fin, lo que me preocupaba era verla tan ensimismadamente triste, y no titubeé en agarrarla del brazo y mirarla a los ojos y, como la primera vez, fue un error.

-¿Qué pasa Nymphadora? Estábamos muy bien… ¿En serio no sucede nada malo?

-Ay Remus – me dijo con aire acongojado – tú sabes lo que me pasa…

Claro que lo sabía, y en el momento de mirarla fijamente maldije todo lo que se me vino a la mente. Algo indescriptible se había posado en mi alma al ver así a la pelirosa, al diablo todo. Las excusas, mi condición, todo. ¿Qué importa el mundo si ella puede sonreír? Con todo eso en mente, bloqueé los alaridos de mi cerebro y le hice caso a lo que dictaba mi corazón. La besé, y ella me correspondió. Luego, sin previo aviso, ella hizo que nos desapareciéramos con un sonoro _¡CRACK!_

--.--

-Bueno, no hay novedad – dije, sentándome en un sofá de Grimmauld Place, luego de haber tropezado con el estúpido paragüero- Harry salió de su casa a dar unas vueltas y luego regresó, ningún peligro.

-¡Muy bien! – Exclamó Sirius notoriamente alegre, casi siempre se le veía más preocupado y desanimado – Por cierto sobrinita

-¿Si?

-¿Por qué tu y Remus no llegaron ayer? Pensé que podrían haber tenido problemas.

Le guiñé un ojo a Sirius, y me levanté en dirección a la cocina para beberme una buena taza de chocolate que me devolviera el alma al cuerpo.

**Chananaaa (8)**

**Un pequeño Oneshot, a ver si sigo incursionando en el diminuto mundo de las historias cortas xD a mi se me da el drama por eso me explayo aaaarto en mis historias, así que ahora me morderé los dedos y este será el capi único (obvio, es oneshot xD)**

**Gracias de antemano a los que me leerán (si esque alguien me lee TT)**

**Dudas, consultas, críticas constructivas, insultos (xD), propuestas indescentes e indecorosas y peticiones varias. GO!**


End file.
